claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Raki
Etymology The original Japanese name, ラキ, is a variant of ラッキー Rakkī, a transliteration of "Lucky," an English first or nickname. Puns and allusions—based on "luck" or "lucky"—go untranslated, due to the use of "Raki" in most translations. Much irony in the name. The apocryphal etymology of "Raki" as deriving from the plural noun raki,Rak is the singular form. Polish for "crayfishes," originated as a pun on the Animesuki Claymore forum.Animesuki Claymore forum, 3 February 2010 http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?p=2898114 Often treated seriously on reference websites. Appearance 'Youth' A preadolescence male in Scenes 001–063, with disheveled hair and a scar beside his left eye. In the anime, his eyes appear bnown. His early dress includes tank-top, harem pants and puttees. The young Raki resembles "Leo Halford"Angel Densetsu 13, Act 66, p. 40 of Norihiro Yagi's earlier series, ''Angel Densetsu'', in both appearance and personality. Leo Halford 'Adult' After the 7-year timeskip, Raki reappears in Doga with Priscilla.Claymore 15, Scene 80, p. 87 Over a tall and well-muscled body, he wears armor that are possibly remnants from the Initial Male Era of Claymore warriors.Jump SQ 19, May 2012, Special Scene, p. 420 The ensemble consists of 5-layer spaulders on the shoulders and 3-layer faulds on the hips. Raki usually wears a cowl over the armor.Claymore 15, Scene 80, pp. 92–99 Raki in armor After escaping prison at Organization Headquarters, he wears a brown vest, breeches and boots. In color manga illustrations, his eyes are depicted as blue. Raki without armor Personality Extroverted. Opposite of the introverted personality of Clare. Raki is trusting, uncynical. The eternal optimist. His relationship with Clare repeats Leo Halford's relation with "Ikuno Shiratakiyagi",Angel Densetsu 10, Act 28, p.41 a Clare-like character in Angel Densetsu. Both Raki and Leo want to protect their older female mentors.Claymore 7, Scene 34, p.27''Angel Densetsu 14'', Act 75, p.159 Datasheet 'Technique' 'Cooking' The Organization notes that Raki's "specialty" is cooking.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 507 Later out of compassion, Clare allows the orphaned Raki to accompany her as her personal cook until she finds a permanent home for him.Claymore 1, Scene 3, pp. 146–147 'Sword' Before the 7-year timeskip, Raki displays no unique abilities. After being given a sword from Galk''Claymore'', Anime Scene 4 and promising Sid to protect Clare, Raki begins his journey on swordsmanship. Raki possesses above average stamina and pain tolerance for a boy of his age and stature as evident from battle with Ophelia.Claymore 6, Scene 32, pp. 141–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 After the timeskip he shows knowledge and skill of a master swordsman passed on from his mentor Isley. Raki is skillful and powerful enough to kill an average Yoma while sustaining no injures. He is able to hold his own with the Twin Trainees. 'Organization assessment' Owing to a family member being infected with Yoma, the boy was exiled from his village. Clare allowed him to accompany her due to seeing her former self in him. The Organization recognizes the improvement of Clare's mental state as a result. Thereby the responsibility of the boy's treatment is that of the officer in charge (Rubel).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 507 History 'Clare' 'Silver-eyed Slayer arc' 'Doga mission' In the village of Doga, a meeting is held at the chief's house. The chief hired a Claymore to rid the village of a Yoma. A young man, Zaki, leaves the meeting and is greeted by his younger brother, Raki. Raki meets Clare But instead of going home with Zaki, Raki rushes to see the "Claymore." He tries to follow Clare, who nearly decapitates him, due to the Yoma scent he carries from Zaki.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 28; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 When Raki arrives home, he finds his uncle's body. The awakened Zaki reveals himself and is about to eat Raki when Clare bursts through the ceiling and bisects Zaki.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 'Egon mission' Raki is exiled from Doga after the death of Zaki. He is dumped in the desert. He wanders about in a sandstorm, then collapses. The silhouette of a Claymore warrior watches.Claymore 1, Scene 3, pp. 110–111; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 Raki awakes at an inn. The innkeeper tells him that a Claymore brought him to Egon village. Raki searches the village for the Claymore. A stranger tells him that a Claymore is looking for him.Claymore 1, Scene 3, pp. 112–119; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 In the wooded outskirts of Egon, Raki meets a Yoma wearing a Claymore uniform. When the Yoma takes Raki hostage, Clare rescues him and kills the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 3, p. 120–139; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 Remembering her own situation as a child, she allows Raki to accompany her as a "cook." In the anime, she also reveals her name.Claymore 1, Scene 3, p. 142–147; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 'Strah mission' In the manga, Clare rescues Raki after her assignment in Strah. In the anime, Raki accompanies Clare at Strah.Claymore, Anime Scene 2 'Shire mission' At a nighttime meeting oasis, Rubel rendezvous with Clare. He warns her not to become too attached to Raki, as he suspects Raki reminds Clare of her past. He gives her a black card from Elena and assigns her to the Shire mission.Claymore 1, Scene 4, p. 157–164; Claymore, Anime Scene 2 Clare rendezvous with Elena amid the ruins of Mount Shire, where Clare euthanizes her friend, despite Raki's protests.Claymore 1, Scene 4, pp. 174–183; Claymore, Anime Scene 2 'Darkness in Paradise arc' Clare is sent on a covert operation to the Holy City of Rabona, on request from Father Vincent. Raki pretends to be her younger brother to enhance Clare's disguise as an art dealer.Claymore 2, Scene 5, p. 7; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Her mission is to find and kill a Yoma that has appeared in Rabona.Claymore 2, Scene 5, p. 15; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 The killings are taking place inside the cathedral. The Yoma responsible nearly kills Clare.Claymore 2, Scene 7, p. 98; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 When she recovers, she examines church members, while the Yoma, pretending to be a saint's corpse, threatens Raki downstairs. Clare, with the help of Galk and Sid, kills Yoma.Claymore 3, Scene 10, pp. 36–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 But when Clare awakens, Raki inadvertently reverts her back to normal.Claymore 3, Scene 11, p. 57; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 In the anime, Galk gives Raki a Rabona sword as a farewell present.Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Awakened hunts' 'Paburo hunt' Clare forces Paburo hunt to wait a week. The hunt captain, Miria, is already hostile, due to Clare's previous behavior in Toriro.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 106–110; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 Helen teases Clare for bringing Raki, as well as her low rank. Miria breaks up the resulting fight.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 123–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 'Gonahl hunt' ='Ophelia' = Clare meets Ophelia, leader of Gonahl hunt. Ophelia discovers Clare is half-awakened. She seizes Clare.Claymore 6, Scene 31, pp. 126–127; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Raki's attack frees Clare. Clare warns Ophelia that by killing Raki, Ophelia will forfeit her life. But Ophelia replies only if there are living witnesses, which she does not intend on leaving.Claymore 6, Scene 32, p. 140; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Ophelia cuts off Clare's legs. She challenges Clare to reattach them as she fights Raki in a sword match. With each passing minute, Ophelia increase her skill level, intending to do so until either Raki is killed, or Clare manages to reattach her legs and rescue him.Claymore 6, Scene 32, pp. 141–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 ='Visitor' = But a young girl appears. She morphs into the Former Single-digit awakened being.Claymore 6, Scene 32, p. 157; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare reattaches her legs, but Ophelia throws Raki to the awakened being. She holds Clare face-down as Raki is about to be eaten. Clare awakens and escapes Ophelia's control. Then she rescues Raki.Claymore 6, Scene 33, p. 178; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 While Ophelia is preoccupied with the awakened being, Clare flees with Raki.Claymore 6, Scene 33, p. 189; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 ='Kiss' = Clare senses Ophelia's victory over the awakened being. With little time left, she orders Raki to flee in the opposite direction, while she holds off Ophelia.Claymore 7, Scene 34, pp. 25–26; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare's farewell Raki protests, wanting to stay with Clare. But she gives him a "shut-up kiss," saying three things: be quiet, that she cares for him, and farewell.Claymore 7, Scene 34, p. 28; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 She promises to stay alive and search for him. Finally, he relents and flees.Claymore 7, Scene 34, p. 29; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 'Battle of the North' During the Battle of the North, Raki reappears after separating from Clare in Scene 34. 'Manga version' Raki wanders through the ruins of an Alfons village. He escaped from slave prison.Claymore 10, Scene 55, p. 123 He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore 10, Scene 55, pp. 125–127 Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then he reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore 10, Scene 55, pp. 128–131 Later, Raki awakes, surprised Priscilla is asleep in bed with him.Claymore 10, Scene 56, p. 135 While Isley spars with Raki, Priscilla wanders outside. Raki finds Priscilla, as she senses the Yoma auras of the Claymore warriors going out—one-by-one.Claymore 11, Scene 61, pp. 109–125 Raki later reappears with Priscilla in Mucha. They feel the ground quake as Isley battles Luciela.Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 159 'Anime version' In a ruined village, Raki searches among the grave-marks of Claymore warriors, hoping not to find Clare's symbol. Relieved that she is not buried here, he moves through the ruined village. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Raki meets Priscilla Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then he reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Raki accompanies Isley and Priscilla, as they camp in the winter forest.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Later, Raki discovers Priscilla feeding on a dead man in a cavern. Raki almost beheads her. Isley explains to him that Priscilla is an awakened being.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. Refugees alert Raki to Claymore warriors fighting in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 22 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow. Jean finds Raki crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. Priscilla and Clare battle in a volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Raki stops beheading Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Clare leaves with Raki. Series for Raki ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year timeskip' 'Doga' 'Eyes' The Organization's Eyes, Renée, confronts Raki in Doga. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the collar. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores the child, but suddenly retreats.Claymore ''15, Scene 81, p. 115 Raki tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the child accompany him. After Renée promises to give Clare a message and departs, Raki pats the head of Priscilla.''Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 117 'Isley's last stand' Meanwhile in the southern region of Mucha, Abyss Feeders pursue Isley. In an unnamed town, he cannot regenerate his centaur legs and topples. Abyss Feeders finish him off. His last thoughts are about his "family,"—Priscilla, Raki and himself.Claymore 16, Scene 89, pp. 184–185 'Ticelli' In the village of Ticelli, Priscilla tells Raki that "something big has awakened."Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 95 Destroyer begins rod barrage. Priscilla holds back Raki—a rod barely misses him.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 156–157 In a flashback, when Raki is hit with parasitic rods, Priscilla abandons him. A stronger source of Teresa's scent is coming from the Destroyer. In gratitude for leading her this far, she leaves Raki with her arm buried in his shoulder, which prevents the rods from absorbing the life force out of Raki.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 71–75 Retrieval Squad finds Raki. Dae is surprised that Raki is alive. He orders Raki to be brought back to Organization Headquarters.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 13–16 'Sutafu' 'Executive meeting' Dae reveals Raki survived due to embedded arm.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 77–78 Dae gets permission to revive an old project. Arm to be used to resurrect three dead No. 1 warriors.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 85–87 'Rebellion' ='Breakout' = One of the Twin Trainees breaks into Raki's prison cell.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 36–37 She then attacks Raki with tentacles. As other trainees watch, Raki leaps outside and grabs another trainee's sword. He deflects the Twin's attacks. Then her sister joins the attack.Claymore 21, Scene 115, pp. 41–43 But he stops the fight and explains who he is. Another trainee explains they are fleeing Organization.Claymore 21, Scene 115, pp. 46–49 While the Twins aid the Claymore rebels, Raki takes over the protection of trainees.Claymore 21, Scene 115, p. 57 ='Rafutera' = Raki later rescues Rafutera from her guard escort. Raki fights off other guards as the trainees regenerate Rafutera.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 145 Raki in combat ='Familiar faces' = During the battle at Organization Headquarters, Deneve reassures Miria that Clare is "resting" in Rabona.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 625 Later, after attacking a Yoma Energy apparition of Priscilla, Deneve admits that Clare is trapped with Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 701 Raki and the trainees approach the warriors. The members of the Paburo hunt recognize him. He tells the warriors that he was the boy who accompanied Clare seven years ago.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 704–705 'Miria' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 273 She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma energy, is also under this person's control, and is traveling to Rabona to free this same person.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 274–276 Helen wants to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides otherwise. She envisions freeing both Clare and Priscilla before Cassandra's arrival.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 277–279 There is concern that Cassandra will detect the warriors' Yoma auras. Raki suggests everyone travel by ship around the south coast, avoiding Cassandra.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 284–285 Miria tells Raki to accompany them. She wants him to call out to Clare from the cocoon.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 285 'Return to Rabona' The Ghosts and Raki return by boat. They appear atop a hill viewing the Holy City.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 322–323 Raki spots a young woman sitting hillside. When he suggests she accompany him and his companions to Rabona, she says the city is deserted. Deneve warns Raki away as this woman is an awakened being. Then Raki notices a dozen or so "humans" watching the city from the hills, all but two being female.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 325–326 Deneve says they are all awakened. Miria adds that they appear to be former single-digits with high baselines.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 326–329 'Cocoon' The Ghosts and Raki visit the Yoma cocoon the next morning after arriving at the Holy City.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 634–637 Galatea cannot detect Clare's aura and sees little hope of pulling out Clare. But Raki approaches the cocoon, despite Galatea's warning. Deneve defends Raki's decision. When Raki touches and talks to the cocoon, tentacles pierce his body. Galatea calls for help, but Raki says the cocoon is only probing his body. The tentacles soon withdraw.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 640–644 'Clare exits' ='Confession' = Tearful, Raki confesses that despite his great size and strength, Clare is still the stronger one. And that he only wishes to be at Clare's side forever.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 645–646 A section of the cocoon crumbles and out comes Clare.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 647–650 ='Danger' = But Clare's internal organs are spilling out from the vertical incision running down the length of her torso. While Raki and Yuma press the incision to keep Clare's organs from emerging, Deneve quickly sews up Clare with crude stitching. She explains that the Organization never solved the problem of healing the Yoma implant incision. Sutures were used to keep the warriors whole.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 651–655 ='Friends rejoined' = The Ghosts look on as Raki hugs a tearful Clare with all his might.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 658–659 'Two combats' During the combat between the Destroyer and Priscilla, two awakeneds are thrown into Rabona. The Ghosts destroy both. Meanwhile, atop a city battlement, Raki ponders Clare's quest for revenge. Though he understands Clare's motives, he is still puzzled by Priscilla's. Suddenly Chronos and Lars approach Raki for a talk.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 396–397 'Chronos' ='Raki's mentor' = Chronos notes Raki's unusual physique and matching sword technique, both designed to fight Yoma entities. Raki admits that his mentor was Isley, whom he met in the north.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 238–239 ='No. 1' = Chronos details Isley's history as warrior No. 1 of the male era. He further speculates that Isley awakened in order to destroy the previously awakened male warriors in a series of stratagems.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 240–241 ='Isley's fate' = Chronos says Isley died from secret weapons of the Organization. Raki suspected that Isley drew something away (Abyss Feeders), so Raki and Priscilla would be left unharmed.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 242–243 ='Last question' = Chronos and Lars are suddenly surrounded by Miria and the Ghosts. Chronos wonders why Priscilla, after being freed from the Yoma cocoon, made for the awakened beings in the hills, and not Raki and the Ghosts. He guesses that Raki's presence is what prevented an attack. And that Raki's silence indicates a previous relation with Priscilla.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 244–245 ='Miria's plan' = After Miria reveals her scheme to defeat Priscilla, Chronos says he will relay the plan to his comrades, but will wait for Miria to act first. He says farewell to Raki, adding that if Raki's timing is right, he could be the strongest opponent of Priscilla. Chronos and Lars suddenly vanish.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 251–255 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Human Category:Doga mission Category:Egon mission Category:Strah mission Category:Shire mission Category:Operation Rabona Category:Gonahl hunt Category:Rebellion